goosnavfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Valenco, The Mythological Roamer
Legend has it that when human colonists first entered the Void in hope of new discovery and riches, among the first generation born there was a child known as Lucius Valenco. As a child, he was hardy, strong, and capable of survival. However, there was one thing that set him apart from the crowd; he was born with a large black mark around his left eye, and this earned him ridicule throughout his childhood and adolescent life. When the time came for him to be independent of his family, he ventured off into the millions of sub-dimensions within the Void, sick of the toxicity back home and in need of change. However, he was not properly equipped, and to his dismay, the first creature he had a chance encounter with was none other than a Boongus. According to mythological accounts, Lucius and the lone Boongus battled for days on end until finally, Lucius emerged far from unscathed, but alive. As a spoil of victory, he took the deceased Boongus's Quantum Lightsabre, and slowly but surely learned how to use it efficiently and properly. Some people believe that Lucius still roams the Void even after centuries, others believe he is dead, and others believe he never existed. There has been little to no evidence put up by any of the three viewpoints so far. Description Lucius Valenco is a human who was born in the Void from the first Void colonists of the human race. While his true physical features are unknown as he has not been proven to be real, he is usually depicted with long black braided hair, a blue or gray cloak with black highlights, a half-mask over the left side of his face, and a the Quantum Lightsabre of a Boongus in his left hand. He has slightly pale skin and piercing blue eyes in these depictions. The birthmark around his left eye is presumably covered by the mask. The environments he can be found in are also unknown, but the few people who have reported "Lucius Sightings" have always allegedly seen him around the Lamppost Series and Grey Lake/Monolith areas, and sometimes even standing on the waters of the Blackwater Sea. Those who search for Lucius Valenco are often ostracized from society, and are sometimes the victims of violent acts, or even murder. Behavior The daring rebels who search for Lucius Valenco and who have allegedly seen him have reported generally the same behavior; they always see him standing at least 50 meters away, his back facing them. Then, he abruptly disappears. The time at which he disappears is always exactly 6.35 seconds after they see him, according to the reporters, who have begun to call themselves "Valenco's Seekers." However, after he vanishes, the witness is supposedly left with a memory of him simply turning and walking past them into the distance behind them, but any attempt to recall his face seems to cause extreme neck soreness, bleeding from the eyes and navel, and sometimes even permanent brain damage.